When the Train Breaks Down
by readingeverythingican
Summary: when the Hogwarts Express breaks down Harry and Hermione have to sleep together in a compartment! how do they feel about it? Jealous Ron and Ginny, Supportive Luna and Neville. Possible Two-Shot, might continue. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione comforted Harry as Malfoy left their compartment. What he had said worried them, but they both knew that Sirius was safe. They were speaking in hushed whispers as Hermione filled in details that the order had left out, things that the prophet had said about him and what she thought about both. Harry listened with unwavering attention as Hermione explained how she would skin the minister and Dumbledore alive the next time they met. What particularly brightened Harry's day was her leaning against him and putting her head on his shoulder as she spoke.

Meanwhile Ronald Weasley had been watching them. What he saw he didn't like. Harry and Hermione were growing closer by the minute and Ron thought that it had to stop.

"So what were you two talking about that you couldn't tell us?"

Different Reactions reflected on everyone's faces. Neville looked confused while Luna stared at them with interest, and Ginny looked livid at the prospect of them becoming closer.

Hermione scowled, because everything she had said was information that Dumbledore didn't want harry to know. Why their headmaster was keeping her best friend in the dark Hermione didn't know, but she wouldn't stand aside and let him wonder around in the dark. She would always be there for him.

"I was just filling Harry in on what he's missed out on during the summer."

Ron looked shocked. "But Dumbledore said we couldn't!" He immediately wished that his mouth could be cursed shut.

Harry was giving off a deathglare. "So" he started. "Dumbledore doesn't want me knowing anything, even now? He doesn't think I can handle myself or what?"

Ron sputtered out something really stupid then, "Well, it's Dumbledore so if he thinks you can't handle it then you can't."

One thing became crystal clear to Neville and Luna when Ron made that last comment. Do Not Piss Off Hermione Granger. She stood up and shouted.

"How dare you say that to Harry? He has been handling situation that even dumbledore couldn't since he was twelve! Who killed the basilisk? Who saved Sirius? Who escaped Voldemort? Who win the Triwizard Cup? Harry!

"And who did nothing but look like a fool while students were attacked?

Dumbledore!

Who stood by and watched as Harry struggled to save Sirius?

Dumbledore!

Who offered no help to a fourth year, even though he was competing against seventh years?

Albus Bloody Dumbledore! He has done nothing to help harry! So don't you come crawling to me with that bull that the sun shines out of his arse! He has done nothing to convince me that he's competent enough to be trusted with harry's wellbeing. So you can take that 'Dumbledore says' crap, and shove it!" And with that Hermione sat down and breathed deeply, partly to calm herself, partly because she had said all that in one go. As she breathed harry started to put his arm around her, but ginny stopped him.

"Are you just gonna let her say those things?" ginny asked.

Harry put his arm around hermione's waist, showing his support and affection. While he did this he glared at the redheads and in an icy voice said, "Hermione has never steered me wrong, and I'm not going to doubt anything she says, not now or ever. If you have a problem with that there are other compartments."

Ginny got the message and took Ron by the hand and left, leaving only Luna, Neville, Harry, and Hermione behind. Hermione immediately turned to face Harry and hugged him like never before. "Thank you for that Harry, you have no idea what that means to me."

Harry hugged her back, saying, "I meant every word of it Hermione, I would follow you straight into Voldemort's lair if you asked me to, because I know that you will never lead me wrong."

Clapping brought them back to reality, and to their spectators, both of whom were giving their applause. Luna spoke first. "Oh how romantic. How long have you two been together then?"

Harry blushed but felt he needed to answer the strange girl. "We aren't together."

Neville snorted at that, and leaned over to whisper in Luna's ear. When he withdrew Luna was in a fit of giggles. Hermione stared at the two and asked, "What?"

Neville grinned and looked over at Luna and nodded, telling her that she could tell them. Luna nodded and calmed herself a little before speaking. "Well Neville here just informed me that you two have been dating since practically first year, but just didn't realize it."

She had said it with such conviction that neither responded, both deep in thought of how accurate her statement was. They _did_ spend almost all their time together, and had only argued once, over the Firebolt. And Hermione had stood by Harry throughout the Triwizard tournament, even when the rest of his friends abandoned him.

They were both knocked out of their thoughts violently as the Hogwarts Express came to a rather noisy stop. Harry and Hermione were thrown onto the bench, while Neville and Luna were tossed to the ground. After they had all stood up an announcement proclaimed their predicament.

/Attention all passengers, this is the conductor speaking. The Hogwarts Express has run into technical difficulties with the enchantments that run it, and therefore we are stuck. The headmaster is required to lift the charms protecting the engine so that we may fix the issue with the other spells, and therefore must be fetched from Hogwarts. The fastest way of doing this is by sending an owl, but it will still be tomorrow morning before the headmaster can reach us. Because of this, we will be distributing sleeping bags to all passengers, and will have you all sleeping in your compartments. That is all. /

Soon sleeping bags were passed out to the occupants of the train and the four in the compartment quickly realize that they had a problem with sleeping space. Luna solved the problem by taking Neville by the hand and exiting the compartment to find an emptier one, bidding Harry and Hermione an _enjoyable_ night.

Once they were gone Harry turned to Hermione and said, "So which bench do you want?"

Hermione ignored Harry and took both sleeping bags and dumped them both on the floor between the benches, one on top of the other. After this was done she turned back to face Harry. "Do you want the loo to change into or this compartment?"

Harry blushed and grabbed his things, saying that she could have the compartment. After that he headed for the loo. When he got back he saw Hermione sitting cross-legged on the bench with a book in her hands. Her pajamas consisted of loose shorts that left Harry with plenty to look at, and a shirt that had a V-cut going down well into her cleavage. Her blush was prominent, and meant she knew what she was wearing was revealing. What she didn't know was how much it turned Harry on. Taking deep breaths Harry calmed himself before sitting next to her and asking what she was reading.

She looked up from her book and said, "Hogwarts, A history. I'm looking to see if the train has ever broken down before."

Harry nodded. One of the best things about Hermione was that she never freaked out if something went wrong, she immediately set about trying to figure out what was wrong and fix it. "Find anything?"

Hermione shut the book and put it away before answering, "No, nothing. This train has worked fine since they began using it in 1936. Back then it ran on steam like all trains, but now it works by using wards and runes."

"Could the Runes have broken?"

Hermione gasped. "Maybe! And the wards protecting them from tampering require the headmaster to deactivate them to get to the broken Runes!"

Harry could only smile as she figured it out in a heartbeat. Hermione was so smart it was almost scary. Hermione caught him staring and asked "What?"

Harry shook his head slightly, still smiling. "Nothing really, I was just admiring your brilliance." Hermione blushed, and reached over to wrap Harry in a soft hug. Harry was shocked for a second, but then returned the hug.

After a few minutes they broke apart, and Harry suggested they get into bed. Hermione agreed and they soon found themselves under the covers. It only took them a moment to realize that they weren't going to have enough room to sleep on one side or the other, so Harry opened his arms and Hermione snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. In minutes they were sound asleep.

**A/N: ok, so I had this evil little Plot-bunny bouncing around in my head scattering this idea left and right. Once I picked up the pieces it left behind I found this story and decided to put it out as a one-shot. But now I'm wondering if I should carry on with this, please review or PM me and tell me if you think I should go ahead and continue Harry and Hermione's romantic and slightly embarrassing/perverted exploits, or leave it at this, with them curled into each other's arms. Either way I'll probably write a sequel chapter just to see Ron and Ginny's reactions, but I want to know if you all think it's good enough to go on after that. Please help me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so you all wanted me to continue this story so I'm going to follow your wishes and go on. I'm not really sure where this is going since I only ever meant it to be a one-shot. I guess it's going to be a story that sees Harry and Hermione going through 5th year without Ron. If anyone can tell me five things that should change during this year because of the dim-wits absence, I'll send you a cyber-cookie.**

**damn. just reread this on FF and realized that an entire section was missing. if you're just reading this story, disregard this statement, but if you're rereading it, please, read the part where they talk to Dumbledore again, because i added a bit that was supposed to be there from the get-go. sorry about this folks. -R**

When Harry awoke the first thing he noticed was their position. Hermione had turned around in her sleep, and was now being spooned by Harry. This wasn't a problem. The morning wood sticking through Harry's pajama pants and into Hermione's backside however, might be. Harry developed a terrible blush, and slowly tried to ease away from Hermione, trying his hardest not to wake her. This failed when she turned around and kissed him full on the lips, surprising him.

When Hermione woke up the first thing _she_ noticed was that something was poking her butt. Thinking about it for a second Hermione realized what it must be. She silently giggled at the thought that Harry was spooning her while he had morning wood. It was embarrassing to say the least, but she also found it oddly exciting! She briefly wondered if her new outlook towards Harry was because of last night. After a second of thought she decided that wasn't it, though the events of the day before had definitely helped. But Hermione realized that Neville was right. They had been together through everything, and through the years Hermione had slowly fallen in love with the man behind her. When she reached this thought she noticed Harry moving slowly away from her. He was trying to extract himself from her while trying not to wake her. He could be so thoughtful sometimes. Hermione decided to reward him for being so considerate and so turned around and kissed Harry on the lips.

He didn't resist at all, which Hermione took to be a good sign. An even better sign emerged when he started kissing back! This continued for a few minutes, until a need for air arose and they separated, drawing in breath and smiling at each other. When Hermione glanced at Harry she saw a wild grin on his face and blushed. That was quite simply the best kiss she had ever received.

"Hermione?"

"What is it Harry? Want another kiss?" she said jokingly.

Harry laughed a little at that, but nodded saying, "Maybe in a second, but first I would like to ask you a question."

Hermione developed a small grin, "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, but if you want to ask another, I'll answer that one."

Harry smiled and shook his head, before looking back at her and reached over to clasp her hand in his. "Alright Ms. Smart-ass, would the most intelligent witch in all of Hogwarts be so kind as to be this humble man's girlfriend, until she grows bored with him?"

Hermione blushed at his praise, then slapped his hand playfully. "That's for the smart-ass comment, and this," she reached over and kissed him softly. "Is for the rest. Yes Harry, I'll be your girlfriend, so long as you give me the right to hex any girl that tries to steal you away." With that they started kissing more passionately, slowly progressing into a full-blown snog session.

Only to be interrupted by a giggling Luna Lovegood who had her arm around Neville. Neville grinned down at them, the turned to Luna and said, "See? Told you."

Harry and Hermione parted, and sat up to look at the newcomers properly. Hermione asked, "Neville, what do you mean by that?"

Luna cracked up, worse than the previous night, and said, "We were just down at the twins' car, and Neville placed a bet with them that you two would be together by the time we got here."

Harry whistled, "Close call there Neville, I just asked Hermione out a few minutes ago."

Neville looked shocked, but was relieved from answering when the Conductor made an announcement.

/this is your Conductor, the headmaster is here, and is now beginning the repairs necessary. Thus, we will be moving along to Hogwarts shortly. We thank you for your cooperation during this ordeal, and hope you all have an enjoyable year at Hogwarts. /

Hermione did a quick calculation in her head, and told Harry that they would probably arrive at Hogwarts within the hour if the headmaster did the job quickly. With this revelation Harry and Neville left for the restrooms, whilst Luna and Hermione got dressed in the compartment. Luna started the conversation lightheartedly enough, "So how far did you and Harry Potter get last night?"

Hermione froze in place, with her hands still clipping her bra on, and slowly turned around to face Luna. She had a massive blush running across her face and down her neck as she said, "We didn't do anything Luna, I mean, we _just_ started dating this morning."

Luna smiled. "But that didn't answer my question."

Hermione sighed and put her robes over her head. "Fine, we cuddled on the floor last night and went to sleep. When I woke up this morning he was spooning me, and…" Hermione developed a blush and fell silent, but Luna was having none of it.

"And what?"

"Well, he was spooning me, and had a case of morning wood while doing it."

Luna developed a blush, but said in monotone, "I wonder what it would be like without the clothes."

Hermione gave her a death glare. "Don't even think about it Luna, all rights to thinking about Harry spooning a girl without clothes on belongs to me."

Luna laughed as she slipped into her robes. "I understand, but I don't think that Harry will do anything with anyone but you."

"I agree"

Both girls turned around to see Harry and Neville standing there in the entrance to the compartment. Harry had a wide grin on his face and Neville was covering up his laughs by biting his fist. Harry said, "There is no girl in the world as beautiful or intelligent or as graceful as you Hermione, I don't even need to look at another girl while you're around."

Hermione smiled wide and hugged Harry, while Luna sauntered up to Neville and said, "they make such a lovely couple, what do you think Neville?"

Neville smiled and said, "Yeah, now let's give them some privacy Luna."

Luna nodded, "Yes, your right Neville. Come; let's get those Glittering migglewumps out of your mouth." Neville had a curious look on his face as she led him out of there compartment. Harry and Hermione were completely baffled, but decided to ignore it.

When they finally got off the train and headed for the carriages Harry stopped in his tracks. There were horses lining the carriages. He couldn't remember seeing them before. Hermione who had stopped by his side asked, "What is it Harry?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again. The horses were still there. They were ugly and dead-looking and had wings. He said, "Hermione, how long have the carriages been pulled by horses?"

"Horses? The carriages are pulled by…oh!"

Harry turned to see a stricken look on Hermione's face. "What is it Hermione?"

"The…the carriages are pulled by Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who've seen death…"

Harry cast a glance at the ground, remembering last year, before he pulled Hermione onto the carriage and started sidetracking himself by planting hickeys all over Hermione's neck. She didn't mind that much.

When they got out of the carriages they caught up to Neville and Luna and Luna kept commenting that they're carriage must have been filled with Glittering migglewumps too. "After all, why else would your clothes be in such disarray; good thing Harry took care of you, I can see that he knows how to get rid of them."

Neville sniggered. Luna had insisted that after a heavy snog session he had passed on his migglewumps to her body, and "Forced" him to remove them, via oral suction to her neck.

When they had sat down in the Great hall, Hermione was scanning the top table when she spotted two new teachers. Professor Grubbly-plank, and a short, ugly woman that looked mildly like a toad. She turned to Harry and said, "Hagrid's not back yet!"

Harry looked up and saw that indeed Hagrid was not sitting up there, which could only mean that he was still out on the mission to who-knows-where for Dumbledore. All of a sudden he spotted an outrageous amount of pink and his eyes diverted to the toad-bi- I-mean-witch that had voted against him during his trial. He whispered to Hermione. "Keep an eye on that new teacher in the pink. She was at my trial and I want to see what she's doing here."

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek as an assurance and watched as the sorting hat delivered its message. They were both surprised when it instead, of describing the four houses deeply like usual went on talking about uniting under the school. Neither Harry nor Hermione took it as a good sign, and Harry said, "That's something else we need to talk about. The hat has never said something like that before."

"Actually it has."

Harry turned to see none other than…

"Nick?"

Nearly headless Nick sat there in the middle of the roast duck, steadily making it colder with his freezing essence.

"Yes indeed Harry Potter. The hat has made announcements like that before, but only in times of great peril to the school. 'The houses four must stand united against the evils to come; both from the outside and the inside, else this proud school shall be done.' That was another warning it gave decades ago when dark wizards were a little more common. On occasion it gives another, and its warnings are usually well placed."

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "I wonder if it's talking about Voldemort? Or something else?"

Hermione gave him a nod but said nothing, opting instead to listen as Dumbledore stood up to give announcements. Half-way through the fat-one-in-pink stood up, not that this made any actual difference to her height. Then she proceeded to introduce herself as the High Bitch of Hogwarts, and would do a lot of intensely boring stuff yadda yadda ministry can go screw itself, blah blah blah. After she was done and Dumbledore stood up again to continue, Hermione turned back to Harry with a grim face and said, "Well, that was illuminating. How much did you understand Harry?"

Harry gave her a plain look as he said, "That she is the High Bitch of Hogwarts, that she's going to have the ministry ruining our day, and that she's a Fat Toad whom I can trust about as much as Trelawney's predictions."

Hermione gave him another kiss on the cheek and said, "See? I knew you were smarter than your homework said. Continue like this Mr. Potter and I might have to set up a reward system for us."

"Rewards eh? Ok, how about a nice long kiss for every twelve inch essay, and a minute added for every inch after that?" Hermione readily agreed to this idea, and kissed him again for coming up with the idea. An excuse like this one might even let her get away with snogging the boy in class! Harry responded hungrily and devoured her tongue until a tap on their shoulders told them that they had probably been getting too into it. Looking up they saw Gred and Forge looking down at them with grins on their faces. Behind them was Dumbledore and McGonagall, both whom were smiling.

"Why hello, Gred, Forge, McGonagall, Dumbledore, to what do we owe the pleasure?" asked a slightly panting Hermione.

Dumbledore answered, "While we are all grateful that you have won me and Minerva thirty Galleons a piece, you may want to keep these activities to a minimum in the Great hall. Also, I would like to see the two of you in my office after dinner. Goodnight." With that he and professor McGonagall left for the head table and only Gred and Forge were left.

Harry said, "Something we can do for you fella's?"

Gred nodded, "Why yes Harry M'boy, there is. Word on the train has it that you've had a falling out with our youngest siblings. What do you have to say about the situation?"

Hermione stood up, looked directly at Ron who was sitting down the table a ways and said in a louder-than-usual voice, "We'd say that they are being immature, and to get over it. If they can't accept the fact that we won't deal with their childish antics than they can screw themselves!" with this Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the Great hall, leaving the twins to glare at their siblings and everyone else laughing at said youngest Weasley's.

When they arrived at their destination Harry realized that they were in a teacher's office. He couldn't remember which but Hermione pushing him into the teacher's chair and snogging him drove the thought from his mind. The only thing that actually crossed his mind was that he liked the way Hermione chose to distract herself from the childish ones. His hands began roaming and they had just begun creeping up Hermione's shirt when she pulled back and grabbed his hands.

"Sorry Harry," she started. "But I'm not ready for that step yet."

Harry nodded and retracted his hands from her shirt, placing them on the small of her back instead. "It's alright Hermione, whatever you're not comfortable with, tell me, and I won't push it. You're my girlfriend Hermione, and I respect you and love you more than any other."

For his words Harry got a deep hickey on his neck, one that would definitely show. "Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. If you want, you can feel through my clothes." She gave him a kiss. "Just not under ok? Not yet."

Harry nodded and brought one hand around to feel her left breast through her shirt. The female uniform was thin, and Harry could easily feel her soft breast under it. As he kneaded it with his palm Harry came to the realization that Hermione wasn't wearing a bra, and that her nipples were becoming rather hard. Blood rushed south and Harry soon sported a raging hard-on.

Knowing this Harry stopped and pulled his hands back, and Hermione moaned in disappointment. She had been feeling so good! Looking down she said huskily, "Why'd you stop?"

Harry breathed out, "Because if you don't get off right now and let me go take a cold shower, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Her boyfriends' implications hit Hermione hard, and she realized that something was poking her leg. Tentatively she dismounted Harry's lap, and let him stand up. When he did she realized just how excited he was. Hermione quickly turned around and allowed Harry to adjust himself.

Once they left the teacher's office they headed off to the headmaster's office for their appointment with the headmaster. Harry decided that he could hold off on the shower for a few minutes. When they reached the gargoyle they realized that they didn't know the password. Harry asked, "Um, we don't have the password, but we do have an appointment, so can we go in?"

"Why certainly," said a voice directly behind them. There stood Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione bowed slightly. "Sorry headmaster, we thought you were already inside."

Harry followed suit. "Yes sir, we lost track of time."

Dumbledore looked at them with a knowing eye. "Indeed, well, no harm done I suppose, although Harry you may wish to disillusion that hickey." With that he bade the two blushing teens to follow him and into the office they went.

Once seated Dumbledore started. "I've noticed a falling out between the two of you and Mr. Weasley. Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "No sir, that git needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. I don't think you can help him."

Harry grinned. "I'm not sure there is any help possible sir, have you seen the way he eats? He's got a vacuum attached to his face."

Dumbledore chuckled before he realized that he shouldn't laugh at students. After he took a more serious tone he said, "There is another issue I wish to address. Your relationship. I understand showing affection, but because you two are The-Boy-Who-Lived and the smartest witch of our era, I'm not sure that it's good for your health to show too much affection in front of other students."

Harry stood up and said respectively, "Thank you for the warning sir, but I won't stand by and let my girlfriend be harassed by these idiots." He smirked. "Besides sir, don't you remember? You and I are supposed to be off our rockers. I don't think many witches will be chasing after me."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry sat down, immediately getting a kiss from Hermione. She then said, "Headmaster, do you know how much interference the school will get from that woman from the ministry?"

Dumbledore always liked having conversations with these two. "I'm not sure how much she will interfere, but I can assure you that with the backing of the ministry she will get away with just about anything. I recommend keeping your heads down and your tempers cool. Other than that, is there anything else you wish to know?"

Harry and Hermione nodded together. Hermione said, "Yes professor. We have to talk." As she said this Harry linked his fingers in hers and stared at Dumbledore. Hermione smiled at the contact they shared. "We need to talk about your treatment of Harry."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well; ask, and I will tell you what i know."

Harry nodded, deciding to stay civil in ths conversation. The headmaster was doing them the courtesy of answering them honestly. That was more than he usually did. "Let's start in second year. Why did you not do more to help against the Basilisk? The least you could have done was keep Hagrid out of prison."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes, and i should have done more, but please understand that if I kept Hagrid out, once I was removed he would have been fired and imprisoned anyway. At least this way he was able to keep his job."

Hermione was't impressed yet, "Third year; why didn't you tell Harry about Sirius yourself? giving him informed information about him instead of letting him piece it together from gossip and rumors? In fact, while we're on Sirius, Why the hell didn't the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot get him a trial? you have the power to do so! A Quick dose of Veritiserum and a memory would prove him innocent in five minutes."

Dumbledore was floored. he could only do one thing. he raised his wand above his head, and said clearly, "I, Albus Dumbledore do solemnly swear that I had no idea that Sirius Black was innocent of the crimes he was charges with until the night that Peter Pettigrew escaped from Hogwarts. I also vow in front of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that once our meeting is finished, I will arrange for the trial of Sirius Black as soon as possible. So Mote It Be."

A flash of light erupted from Dumbledore's wand, and as he brougt it down harry asked, "What was that?"

Dumbledore said, "A magical oath Harry. What it means is that what I said was true, and if it hadn't been, would lose my magic. not to be confused with an unbreakable vow, where you lose your life if it is broken."

Hermione nodded, satisfied. Harry gave Dumbledore a nod, but pressed on. "Thank you for that sir, but going on, what about fourth year? Why didn't you help me? I know for a fact that the other champion's were being helped by their heads."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No harry, they, like me used a proxy. I believe Karkaroff and Maxim used Students to Relay information. I used who I believed to be Alastor Moody. Hindsight tells me that Mcgonagall would have been a better choice."

Hermione snorted. "You can say that again."

Harry stroked her hair fondly, then fixed Dumbledore with a look. "What about last summer? Forcing Hermione into secrecy? Not even looking at me until tonight? what gives?"

Dumbledore bowed his head, "Please Harry, hear me out before you berate my methods." At Harry's nod he continued. "The secrecy then. I didn't want Voldemort to look into your mind and see the order's plans. I can't give him anymore information than he already has. As to not looking at you, I'm afraid that I didn't trust you completely, not anything on your part mind, but because i was afraid that Voldemort might take a chance and try to possess you, and use Legilimency on me. I'm a proficient Occlumence, but why take the risk?"

Harry asked, what's Legilimency? or Occlumency?"

Hermione said, "In basic terms, Legilimency is the art of Mind-reading through eye-contact. Occlumency is the art of defending and organizing the mind against such a threat."

Dumbledore chuckled and Harry gave her a kiss. "Correct Ms. Granger. twenty points to Gryffindor."

Harry nodded, and asked, "What changed?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Breakfast this morning. I saw the kiss, and knew that Voldemort couldn't bear to possess you while you love so deeply Harry. If nothing else, remember this. That love will always defeat someone like Voldemort. "

Harry and Hermione smiled, and hugged a little closer. Dumbledore asked, "Is there anything _else_ that you would like to know?"

Harry shook his head but Hermione developed a grin that would leave the Cheshire Cat jealous.

"Yes sir, is there any way that you would allow us to share a bed this year, under magical oaths from the two of us that we won't engage in activities too… _intimate_?"

Dumbledore laughed out loud and nodded. He commanded them to raise their wands above their heads and say their oaths. Hermione went first. "I, Hermione Granger, do solemnly swear that I will not engage in sexual intercourse with Harry Potter in his dormitory bed. So mote it be."

A flash of white light emanated from Hermione's wand and she sat back, pleased with herself. Harry took his wand out and repeated the lines for his oath. After they were done they left the headmaster's office grinning. Dumbledore smiled before his smile slowly turned into a frown, he had the feeling he'd just been duped. Sadly he would have to think on it later, and so he got up and went to the fireplace. he had a FLOO call to make to the DMLE.

**++HHR++**

**A/N: and that's it for this chapter. Like I said before, I don't really know where I'm going with this story. This is also the shortest post-story author's note I have ever written.**


End file.
